Cappuccino
by Mily-chan
Summary: A singer. A boxer. A coffee shop. Follow Tenten as she falls into love with one of the most unlikely people. SasuTen with some KankHina and DeiTen on the side.
1. Meetings

**A/N: So here it is! The (not so) long anticipated SasuTen story I said I would make. By the way, I will be using a lot of songs in this fic because a certain _someone_ is a singer ;) And yes I know Sasuke is going to be OOC, but hey, it's a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: **You think I would own something like _Narto_? What are you, on crack?

**Pairings:** Main pairing is SasuTen, with a hint of KankHina and DeiTen on the side D I heart crack pairings

'_hooplah'_ is thoughts

"**_hooplah" _**is****singing

"hooplah" is talking

* * *

"_**In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground **_

I hitched a ride, until the coast  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for something, I couldn't find at home

Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle round the dead!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground"

Silence.

The man, well teen really, cleared his throat awkwardly. "So… Did I get the job?"

More silence.

"I'll be going then…" _'Damn it now I have to go look somewhere else…'_ He began to walk towards the exit.

Someone leapt onto his back and screamed in his ear, nearly deafening the poor teen. "You're hired, yeah!"

The teen let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"But!" The manager spoke again, "first you must tell me something…"

The teen waited and gave the employee an impatient look

"What's your name again?"

The teen blinked. "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

"Tenten… Tenten. TENTEN!" A voice shouted in the girl's ear

"Waaah!" The poor girl shouted, falling backwards only to be caught from behind

"Damn it Kankuro! What was that for!?" The girl shouted, getting out of the boy's grip and checked to see if her buns were still properly in place.

"You weren't focused obviously. I said your name several times actually." He replied

Tenten sighed, things had been rather hectic lately and it was making her lose her focus. "Sorry Kankuro it's just-"

"No excuses Ten! The tournament is coming up in two months and you need to be ready for it! You'll never be ready if you can't focus during practice. Trust me… Temari had the same problem…" He trailed off at the topic of his older sister.

Tenten nodded and straightened up. "I'm ready to try again now." She raised her fists in front of her face and smirked. "Bring it."

Her smirk was returned. "Consider it brought."

Tenten shifted slightly to the right before being faced with an onslaught of punches from Kankuro.

Boxing was her calling, and she had found an unlikely friend in the college student who tended to be too loud and wear too much makeup.

Concentrating she ducked under his fist and moved into the offensive. _'Kankuro must be really serious about this, bringing up his sister and all. Poor Temari, she lost her focus for a second in the last match and ended up in a coma. Focus is the key element here… I have to make Kankuro proud!'_

The freshman in college had taken it upon himself to train Tenten when he had seen how fast she was progressing. Without his help, Tenten was sure she never would have gotten as far as she had.

After several more minutes, the clock chimed six o'clock and the two stopped their fighting, breathing heavily.

Kankuro cleared his throat. "Nice job today. You're getting there, just work on maintaining your focus and it's in the bag."

Tenten nodded, unable to answer through her heavy breaths.

Kankuro was almost out the door when he stopped and looked back at her. "Oh, my party is on this Saturday. Don't forget." He continued walking and added, "And bring that cute friend of yours too! Hina something!"

"It's Hinata!"

Tenten smiled and shook her head before heading off to the locker room to change; she would shower when she returned home. _'That was random. But I would have forgotten if he hadn't reminded me.'_

She took off her boxing gloves and changed out of her white wife-beater and dark green shorts into a sleeveless, pink, Chinese style shirt with dark blue, baggy capris that were slightly too big for her.

'_I think I'll get a coffee before I stop home.' _Tenten picked up her bag and left the training center.

* * *

"The art of coffee? Strange name… Whatever." Tenten walked in and was immediate greeted by a man with his blonde hair in a high ponytail and completely covering his left eye.

"Welcome to my coffee shop yeah! You're our first customer so you get to have whatever you want free!"

A man with silver hair slicked back came up next to the blonde and smacked him across the back of the head. "It's not _your_ coffee shop damn it! You just came up with the name! And she doesn't get anything free! Kakuzu would murder us!"

"But you're immortal yeah! So only I would die!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that I would die and you wouldn't because you're immortal!"

"I'm not immortal! It's a figure of speech you idiot! People just say that because I survived falling out of a five story building and only broke my arm and a few fingers! Fucking moron…"

"You know, that's not that big of a deal…" Tenten finally spoke up. "I fell off of a seven story high roof and only broke my foot and a few toes."

The two stared at her. "Did you remember she was here un?"

"Nope."

"I'll get her a table un."

"You do that." The silver haired man walked off

"Right this way…"

"Tenten."

"Right this way Tenten, un." The blonde lead her to a table near a stage. "My name's Deidara. That other guy was Hidan."

"Right." Tenten sat down and looked at the stage. "Does someone perform here or something?"

"Yeah but he doesn't start work until next Monday. You should come back and see him, he's really good." He pulled out a pen and pad of paper from his pocket. "Anyway. You're order un?"

"Um I don't really know what you guys serve here but I want a cappuccino."

"Do you care what's in it?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll surprise you yeah!" And he rushed off

'_Strange that one is. But nice…'_

Tenten tapped her fingers against the table in a rhythm and hummed under her breath, looking around the little shop.

The walls were painted a very dark, almost black color, with several red clouds and one large red moon. _'Interesting design… Kind of dark though. No wonder no one is here.'_

"Here you go un! One mint-chocolate cappuccino!" (**A/N: mmm I want some coffee now) **

Tenten took a sip and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong un? Is it that bad? Here I'll go make another one."

"No!" Deidara jumped slightly. "Sorry, it's really good. I guess I will have to come here again. It's hard to find a decent coffee place around here."

"Glad you like it un!"

Tenten glanced at the clock on the wall. "Listen Deidara, I have to go but I'll take the coffee with me. Save this table for me same time next week alright?"

"Sure un! Anything for our first customer!" He walked her to the door and pushed her out slightly. "Hurry un! Before Kakuzu comes out here and makes you pay." He winked at her before disappearing back into the shop.

Tenten smiled contentedly and sipped her coffee as she continued her way home, faintly hearing "Damni it Deidara! I told you not to let her get that for free!" and "Too late now un!"

'_I do appreciate a decent cappuccino…'_ And she took another sip

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? I think it turned out pretty decent if you ask me. Review please and tell me what you think! **


	2. Dream

**A/N: **…WTF?!?! I didn't realize this story was going to be so popular! I got ten reviews! **TEN**!!!! (Haha I got 10 reviews and it's a Sasu**Ten** story… Please excuse my poor lack of humor -.-) Ok, for those of you who are amazing writers and get hundreds of reviews, don't laugh at my fail hardness. This is a big deal for me alright? Whatever, I'm happy…

Oh yeah, I was thinking about what _day_ the story should have started on. And I decided that… the previous chapter was on **_Saturday _**and today's chapter is on a **_Monday_**. Hence Kankuro's party was one week from the day that he mentioned it. And today Sasuke starts work today XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Co. though I do own the plot and of course, "the Art of Coffee" aka the Akatsuki coffee base XP

**"hooplah****" **is singing  
"hooplah" is talking  
_'__hooplah__' _is thoughts  
"hooplah" is in a dream

* * *

She stood in the center of the large room, holding her gloved hands in front of her face. This was it. Her shining moment had finally come. The crowd's roar was deafening. She smiled lightly and nodded, leaning forward slightly and rising to the balls of her feet. She could do this. She could _win_.

_CLANG!_ The bell sounded off and Tenten leapt forward to meet her opponent. Or at least, she tried to.

"Ack!" With a shout she fell to the ground. Tenten scrambled to get up. She was so embarrassed; apparently she tripped over her own feet.

As soon as she was standing, Tenten fell once again. She looked at her feet and gasped in shock and fright as the sneakers morphed into soft pink flats with ribbons rapidly coiling their way up her legs, binding them together. Her outfit changed into a small pink dress that barely covered her butt and came up just over her breasts. It was mortifying.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Tenten shouted in near desperation

"Oh, but it is." A voice told her

Tenten looked up and struggled frantically. "No! Not you! Y-you can't be here! You're in a coma!"

Temari threw back her head and laughed loudly, her four ponytails shaking with the force of her laughter. The crowd laughed with her. Tenten wished she could disappear.

"Does it _look_ like I'm in a coma?" She asked haughtily

"N-no."

"Ex_act_ly. Now little girl," she glanced down at Tenten scathingly, "you better run along and go play boxing somewhere else. This isn't the right place for _weaklings!_" She shouted the last word, making Tenten flinch.

"I-I… I'm _not_ weak!" She managed to shout out

Temari and the crowd laughed again. "No? I beg to differ!" With that she flung her hands into the air.

Tenten shrieked as she flew up into the air. When she reached the top of her path, by some unknown force, she began to spin around rapidly, the thick ribbons around her unraveling.

With another cry, Tenten hit the ground. Hard. She could barely breathe. _'N-n-no.__ I can't lose like this. Not again… Someone… Help me!'_

As if he had heard her thoughts, Kankuro stepped out of the surrounding darkness.

"K-k-k-kankuro…" Tenten gasped. "H-h-h-help m-me." She must have punctured a lung; each breath was causing immense pain.

Kankuro smirked along with his sister and the merely laughed at her expense.

"Did you really think you could win? Did you?!?" He thundered, causing Tenten to shake even more. "Well you _can't_. You're weak. I was only training you because I pitied you. Nothing else."

"N-no. Y-you're lying. I'm… not weak…"

"Hn." A new voice grunted

"N-neji!"

Neji glared at her so hard that Tenten thought he was going to burn a hole through her. Then he walked up to her before crouching down next to her.

"T-thank you for helping me Neji."

"Who said I was helping?" With that he stood up and stepped hard onto her stomach before walking away coldly. Temari and Kankuro were gone. The crowd seemed to have disappeared as well.

"NO! NOOOOOO-"

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tenten gasped and sat bolt upright in her bed. She had had that dream _again_. She wiped her clammy hands on the blanket and looked at the clock next to her.

4:30 am.

She groaned before slowly getting out of bed. "I… need… coffee…"

Maybe that guy Deidara's place would be open at this hour…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't humorous AT ALL ****but whatever. In the next chapter, ****Sasuke**** and Tenten ****meet. And we all know that will be interesting. This was sort of a filler chapter that showed what ****Tenten's**** fear was… I think… Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time**** (and put on story watch list and/or favorites list!!!!)****! Maybe you'll do it again??? -****begs****-**


	3. Morning

**A/N:** Cha! I'm back! And here's another chappie! Thanks soooo much for the reviews, sorry if I didn't respond to you but I appreciate all the support! And lo and behold, our favorite couple meets now!

Annnnd ACTION!

**"_hooplah_****"** is singing  
"hooplah" is talking  
_"hooplah" _is thinking  
"hooplah" is in a dream

* * *

Procrastination is a wonderous thing. Really, it is. How else would Tenten have managed to leave the house at 5:30, a full hour after she woke up? All she did was haul herself out of bed (which took some time), put on her running clothes (which also took some time considering she lost them underneath the mountain of other clothes), and grabbed a couple of dollars before leaving. 

It was a pretty Monday morning, with the sun barely reaching above the horizon and sending pinks and purples into the sky. Tenten figured she might as well run to the coffee shop since it was only a few miles away.

_'Today will bring something new to you. Don't stress about what is to come or what has passed and instead focus on what is now.'_ Tenten recited in her mind. Her daily horoscope seemed to fit with her life at the moment. _'Pretty cryptic if you ask me.'_She thought. _'I mean, I understand the second part of it, but what is the "something new"?'_

"Huh. I wonder wha-AHHHHHH! OOF!" She screamed loudly, waking a nearby old woman in an apartment building. A groan coming from beneath her caused Tenten to open her eyes and see that she had landed on a boy around her age. Tenten sat up halfway (still straddling him mind you) and peered at the unsuspecting boy in an attempt to figure out who he was.

"Sorry about that! I'm Tenten! Who are you?" She asked energetically for someone awake at almost 6 am.

"Get. Off. Me." He grunted quietly

"Sorry I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" She leaned forward to try and hear him better

"Oy! You two kids! None of that stuff outside of my apartment! Get a room at least!" The teens heard before both were doused in a bucket of cold water dumped from a third story window. "That ought to teach you…" An old woman mumbled to herself, closing the window behind her as she headed back to sleep."

"S-s-so c-c-c-cold." Tenten shivered.

"W-w-will y-you GET THE HELL OFF OF ME ALREADY!"

"Jeez. You could've just said so." She stood up and offered a hand to the stranger before it was roughly pushed aside. "Well ex-CUSE me," Tenten huffed "…asshole…" she added in an undertone

The teen got to his feet with panther-like grace. He twisted his handsome face (this is something that she had just noticed) into a sneer before giving Tenten a glare. Then he smirked and turned around and began to walk away. "You should get going." He said before he got too far away for Tenten to hear him.

_'What…?'_ Tenten thought confused until a violent shiver ran through her and she remembered she was still wet. And freezing. And wet. Her light pink tank top was helping much either. She balled her hands into fists and screamed "JERK!" as loud as she possibly could before sprinting back towards her house to change.

* * *

"JERK!" Sasuke heard faintly as the girl, Tenten, ran away. Unlike her, he had avoided most of the water and was fairly dry. He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking away. 

**_"Tell me that you're alright  
Yeah everything is alright  
Oh please tell me that you're alright  
Yeah everything is alright"_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I know it's shorter and I apologize for it (and the fact I didn't respond to barely anyone's reviews) but I leave tomorrow for 11 days in Italy where I won't have my laptop. Before that I was at camp for two weeks (also no laptop) and then at the beach. So I had barely any time to write but I wanted to get this chapter out for you AMAZING readers. Hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	4. Afterward

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! Sorry it's been forever, but I've been fresh out of ideas for this chapter until now. I'm going to be honest with you; I don't particularly love this story right now. In fact I'm pretty annoyed with it. BUT, do not fear, my wonderful readers, for I am going to keep writing, albeit slowly, because you all seem to really like it and I want to write the cute fluff stuff that is coming later on.

So enjoy the chapter! This one is in Tenten's POV (If you could describe it as such. It actually just focused ON her; it's not really her thoughts… Whatever) so there won't be much from Sasuke's side in this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. Nor do I own any songs used. I own the plot, the 'AOC' and… wait that's it…

* * *

**

Tenten was not happy. Not. At. All. She chose to express her displeasure by glaring at the person who happened to be directly in her line of sight. He ignored her, continuing on with his… _job_. How singing at a coffee shop could be a job, Tenten wasn't sure.

_'He does have a nice voice. And a face to match...'_ Tenten mused to herself, shivering and sniffling a little before taking a sip of the scalding hot drink in front of her. She mercilessly slaughtered the traitorous thoughts. _'NO! No matter how attractive he is, he's still a cold-hearted bastard who made me sick.'_ As if to prove herself, Tenten coughed several times before sniffling again.

After 'The Incident,' as Tenten had so righteously dubbed it, she had gone home to change before realizing that while she was home she might as well take a shower. However, the brisk November air which had been whipping against her wet clothes the entire way home seemed to leave a lasting impression. Already, her nose was drippy, and she could just feel her sinuses clogging up.

_'I can't afford to be sick at this point.'_ Tenten thought. _'Not with the competition coming up anyways.'_ She took another sip, holding the cup in her hands to savor the warmth.

Today, she had opted to go with the Peppermint Hot Chocolate. **(I LOVE THIS STUFF:D) **She was plenty awake, so straight coffee wasn't necessary, but she wanted something warm. That and she loved the smell of peppermints and chocolate.

_'That guy… Who is he?'_ Tenten wondered. She beckoned Deidara over. He finished taking a customer's order before scurrying over to the girl.

"Morning Tenten-chan!" He smiled at her.

_'How can a person be that happy in the morning? Must be all of the coffee…'_ She smiled lightly back before replying. "Hello Deidara-kun. May ask who the new boy is?"

His brow furrowed, "Why? He's not that special."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. Was Deidara jealous? "I ran into him this morning and he didn't tell me his name." She shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all."

His face relaxed back into a happy grin. "His name is Sasuke. It's his first day of work. I gotta go give this order to Sasori okay?" He hurried off

_'Hmmm. Sasuke-kun __just started here__? People seem to like him__ already__.'_ It was true. From her table in the corner, she could easily see all of the shop and there were several other people who were listening to the boy sing with an engrossed look on their face.

He finished the song and took a sip of water from a bottle nearby. As he took a brief break to think of another song, Tenten surveyed him from behind her cup.

Sasuke was wearing tight black jeans with a long sleeved, red and black striped shirt that clung to his skin. Over the shirt he wore a black vest whose collar came to the bottom of his chin. As Tenten, continued to watch him, he ran a hand through his spiked up hair before closing his dark eyes and giving a sigh.

He stepped back up to the microphone and began to sing again.

_**"I want to live where soul meets body  
**__**And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
**__**And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
**__**And feel, feel what its like to be new**_

_**Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
**__**Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
**__**So they may have a chance of finding a place  
**__**Where they're far more suited than here**_

_****__**And I cannot guess what we'll discover  
**__**When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
**__**But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
**__**And not one speck will remain**_

_****__**And I do believe it's true  
**__**That there are rocks left in both of our shoes  
**__**But if the silence takes you  
**__**Then I hope it takes me too  
**__**So brown eyes I hold you near  
**__**Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
**__**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere**_

_****__**Where soul meets body  
**__**Where soul meets body  
**__**Where soul meets body**_

_****__****__**And I do believe it's true  
**__**That there are rocks left in both of our shoes  
**__**But if the silence takes you  
**__**Then I hope it takes me too  
**__**So brown eyes I hold you near  
**__**Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
**__**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
**__**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
**__**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
**__**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere**__**" **_

Quiet applause filled the room as he finished. His eyes met Tenten's and in response she raised her cup in his direction, before smirking slightly. 

He stared at her for a minute, not recognizing her in a dark green sweatshirt that had her school's emblem on it and jeans. His eyes lit up in recognition and then he smirked in reply. Then he turned away and went to look for another song.

Tenten smiled behind her raised glass. _'It'll be fun getting to know you… Sasuke…'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this somewhat made up for my lack of updating for about 4 months. ****A big**** thanks to everyone who review or put this story on their alert/favorites list! I really appreciate it! **

**Please review, it'll put some pressure on me to update. **


	5. Remembered

**A/N:** It's aliiiiiiiiive! -waves arms around like a maniac- I am so sorry that it's been forever but I'm mega lazy and I've honestly lost interest in Naruto manga/anime. However, I will continue this story since they're all pretty OOC as it is so it doesn't really matter.

So yes, I don't own Naruto and company. I think you can tell what's mine.

Oh, and P.S- The line break things hate me so I'm gonna use something else to separate things

~-~-~

Friday night rolled around and Tenten still hadn't gotten around to calling Hinata about Kankuro's party the following day. In fact, Tenten had bolt upright at exactly 10:27 pm after having a strange dream involving penguins, raves, and giant plushie scorpions.

'_Ooooh~ a rave. I like raves. Raves are like tripped out parties! Parties… There was something about a party…'_ Suddenly she shrieked and tumbled off her bed as realization dawned on her. _'Kankuro's party! I forgot to tell Hinata! And I don't have anything to wear!'_

Detangling herself from her comforter, Tenten frantically searched for her cell phone to call her best friend.

"Where is it where is iiiit?" She whined miserably, finding her such futile. "Ah screw this I can run there easily!" With this proclamation to the silent apartment, Tenten threw open the front door and took off down the stairs. Without shoes. Or a jacket. Or, as the door clicked shut ominously, her keys.

~-~-~

"Hinata! Hinataaaaaa! Wake uuuuuup!" Tenten banged on the door of the moderate sized home with such ferocity that she was surprised the door didn't cave in.

"Hinaaataaaa open thi- oh hi Hanabi!" The younger Hyuuga glared at her from behind her long bangs.

"Um… I'll just get Hinata now t-thanks." Tenten skirted the angry preteen with a touch of fear and scampered up the stairs of the moderately sized home.

When she reached Hinata's room, Tenten threw open the door with a bang as it hit the wall. However, her reflexes proved to be useless (once again) when a furry slipper smacked her in the face.

Rubbing her nose, Tenten looked up at the previous Hyuuga heiress sitting in her bed, covers pulled up to her nose with a terrified look in her seemingly empty eyes. After Hinata recognized her she pulled the covers down but chucked the other slipper at Tenten for good measure.

"T-Tenten what are you doing in my room? It's-" Hinata glanced at the digital clock beside her, "10:50 at night!"

"Hehe… About that…" Tenten scratched behind her head guiltily. "YouseeKankuro,rememberhimyoumethimacoupletimes?,wellhe'shavingapartytomorrowandyoureallyneedtogowithmecauseI'mnotgonnaknowanyonethereandI'dtoldhimyou'dgo."

There was silence for a few minutes as Hinata attempted to process her friend's longwinded sentence. Then, rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb, she sighed and said, "And let me guess, you don't have anything to wear either?"

Tenten beamed and gave two thumbs up. "Right on it!"

Hinata shook her head and giggled slightly. "Ok… Well let me get dressed and I guess we can try to find a store that's open…" Then she took in her friend's appearance… "U-um Tenten… You don't have any shoes on… Or a shirt…"

With a jolt, Tenten looked down. Indeed she had run the whole way to Hinata's house in the sports bra and booty shorts that she slept in every night. With a gulp and a small smile she looked at Hinata pleadingly.

Hinata sighed and trudged to her closet. "Yes Tenten. You can wear some of my clothes to the store."

Tenten grinned.

~-~-~

**A/N:** Well there you go! It's a tad short but it's something! Next time will be them shopping and running into a certain group of people, as well as some fun stuff –winks-

Anywho, review for the lazy? Pressure me into updating some more or rant about how long I took to update, whatever. Just review! I lurve you alllll X3


End file.
